All in a day
by america08
Summary: Our heroes will ebark on a journey to a new land. Some will face their fears, some will admit their love, and some will just plain die. CROSSOVER.


**One night I was talking to my friend on the phone and I had this idea come up for a cross-fan-fic. That was about two weeks ago and my writing is almost done. This is the first time I've done this so bear with me. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, Third Watch, or any of their character. Some characters have been modified to fit the story; their lives may be different but whatever.**

Things had changed in the past months. Ron's father had been killed, the family was splitting up in hiding, and Dumbledore was missing, presumably dead. The stress of all this had been eating away at Mrs. Weasley. She'd been on edge since several death eaters had been sighted in and around her neighborhood.

Right now she was on the phone with the one person she knew could help her. She was in a place where Molly believed that no Death Eater would show themselves in public. Plans were being made to send the children there, at the very moment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione we all packing their things to get ready for the trip.

She hung up the phone and saw Harry coming down the steps. He had been sad for the past several days as if something was bothering him. She handed him a cup of tea and sat him down. "What's on your mind Harry?"

"What's going to happen to us? You haven't told us anything in the past few weeks. And then today you tell us to pack our clothes. I'm scared Mrs. Weasley. I'm scared for what might happen to us."

"Oh Harry, nothing is going to happen to you. Especially where you guys are going."

"Where are we going?"

"Far away from here. Where there shall be no death eaters or Voldemort. I'm sending you with my sister. She lives in America. I'm sending you to……the future."

With these words the two sat in silence for a long time. Then it was time to leave. They made their way to a muggle airport in London. Mrs. Weasley gave the all hugs as they were about to leave. She was not prepared for what the future held, but she knew that they'd be safe with Faith.

Faith woke up to find Bosco in uniform. They kiss before Faith remembered she had to go pick up her nephew. Her sister's past was not one that was looked upon by the family; they all thought she was different for leaving her family for that world. Faith never really understood it. Why would a perfectly sane New Yorker leave this place for a world of witchcraft and wizardry? She just thought it made no since.

When she'd gotten the call five days earlier she was shocked at the news she'd received. She wanted her to take three children in while some dark wizards were out attacking people? Faith thought that something bad would happen if she accepted so at first she said no. She then sat down and talked with Bosco. She didn't tell him that these kids that were coming were wizards; only that her aunt needed for them to come down for a while. After that, she called her sister back and accepted.

"Bosco, I'm headed to JFK, you want to ride," she yelled up the stairs.

"I gotta be at work in an hour. How long will this take?"

"30 minutes tops. Let's go." Faith was already dressed in her work clothes by the time he came down 10 minutes later. "Took ya long enough."

They walked out of the house and got into the Chevy Suburban parked in the driveway. "I hope these little kids aren't just some punks your aunt wanted to get rid of?"

"I promise you they're not. Just get in." Faith and Bosco made the short drive to JFK Airport. She pulled up to the drive in and got out. "Wait here Bosco. I'll go get the children."

She left the SUV and walked into the airport. She showed her badge to security as she set off a metal detector. Five more minutes of confirming who she was and then she walked through peacefully. She found the three children at the gate to the London flight. She walked up to them and introduced herself. They were all extremely quiet but they nodded to her. She showed them out to the car. As they walked out to the main entrance to the airport she saw that a patrol car was behind her SUV.

"You guys put your stuff in the trunk and get in." She walked over to the front and saw that her husband was in a debate with her daughter.

"I'm not taking this ticket Emily. I'm a sergeant for god's sake. I'm ordering you to leave."

"You can't order me to leave. I'm not in your command."

Faith did not like the sight of this. And what's more, they were starting to attract attention. "Both of you, I'm a captain so….Sgt Boscorelli, take the ticket, Officer Yokas, move on."

Bosco was not at all pleased by what just happened so he took his ticket and got into the car. Faith got into the driver's seat and pulled off. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
